Love Never Fails
by DrasticDream
Summary: AU. The recession changed her father. With her mother's guidance Santana flees to the Lopez Family Ranch to be put under the care of her abuela. Once there she makes a few unexpected friends in the form of hired help - ranch hands. Though, one of the workers, a 20 year old by the name of Brittany Pierce, seems to wanna give Santana a private helping hand of her own. T now M later.


**Authors Note:** Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story. Reviews are always welcome with open arms. If you'd like to chat anytime check out my profile for some links. Now on to chapter one.

**P.S.** If anyone is interesting in possibly beta-ing the future of this fic please don't hesitate to send me a message. I could always use the help.

/

**Chapter One** - **The Lopez Family Ranch**

"I just can't take it anymore.."

They had been arguing for at least an hour now. Even the pitter patter of rain that danced along the car windows couldn't shield their muffled screams.

"Then get the hell out! No one needs you here! And take Santana with you, you stupid bit…"

Upon her name being called Santana hesitantly peered out the window. Lighting cackled in the sky, its glow illuminating the shadowed Earth. There her parents stood in the middle of the rain storm. The only image she saw was her father's hand reaching, fingers expanded, ready to strike.

The light was gone and was replaced by a roar of thunder. The screaming stopped. Suddenly there was a loud thud against the side of the Jeep. In one sweeping motion her mother climbed into the front seat, locked her door, and slowly started the ignition.

Silence filled the car. Santana burrowed her eyes at her feet beneath her, not daring to look at her mother. Her grip tightened on the scuffed up black duffle bag that sat in her lap. The depletion of oxygen burned her lungs as she held her breath. Silently praying for the conversation that was about to take place to never start.

A mud covered hand reached out to her knee. The tender squeeze from her mother followed.

"It'll be ok..he'll get better..just like last time remember," her mother's voice cracked as she spoke, trying to swallow the tears that threatened to fall.

She didn't want to, hell she didn't even have to, but in that moment Santana looked up at her mother.

Lighting burst through the clouds once more and in that instance she saw her face. A purple handprint covered most of her mother's cheek, while a small river of deep crimson poured from her left nostril.

The brunette held her gaze for a mere second before clouds surrounded her vision. She spoke, trying to mask the pain she felt, voice escaping as a broken crack, "Mom…"

As quick as it was light, it was now dark and off they began, heading toward the Lopez Family Ranch in Adamsville, Ohio.

For the next three hours Santana laid, curled up, against the car door. The low hum of Spanish music echoing from the car's radio filled the void of silence. She pressed her forearms into the car window and gently rested her head down upon them. Her body was completely numb.

Sure there had been nights where they left her father to cool off, but rarely did they ever make the trip to her abuela's. Her grandmother lived in a small rural area of Ohio. One famous for its wooded areas and lifeless get always. It was the type of place you found yourself heading if you needed to be alone.

It was the summer of her senior year and in just a few months she would be headed to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. She couldn't help but let her mind drift off. The future was her only escape from the present. Often thinking of what her first year away from her parents would be like, the kinds of things she'd experience, and the people she'd meet.

Soft ticking sounds cleared her fuzzy mind. Small specks of pebbles and dirt bounced from the car's wheels. They were headed down a gravel road, the car bumping along, and eventually coming to a stop.

"At least it's not raining here," Santana spoke up quietly. She willed her numb cheeks into a smile but it never came. She just wanted to make her mom happy. To just make the best of the situation they were facing.

The two sat in silence once more as brunette's mother reached over and turned the radio off. The black s.u.v's lights highlighted the ranch.

"How's your face…" Santana whispered into the darkness, eyes keen on staring straight ahead.

No response, just another grip to the dried mud patch on her knee.

"Love heals all wounds," Maribel voiced quietly then squeezed her child's knee cap.

She didn't have to meet her mother's eyes to know she was trying to smile.

Hesitantly the brunette placed her hand over her mothers. Black and chipped painted fingernails contrasted against Maribel's skin. She desperately wanted to tell her mother it was okay. She didn't need to be strong for her sake anymore. She was seventeen. She could handle herself.

Her lips hung open slightly, eyes closed, swallowing the childish cry in her stomach. The words never left her lips. With a shaky breath her brown eyes reemerged in the dark, scanning the ranch in front of them.

The house was that of a modern log cabin. A small white porch with a rocking chair sat out front. It slowly creaked back and forth in the breeze. Smoke poured out of the tall chimney on the side of the house, embracing the darkness of the night time sky.

"Did you at least give her a heads up?" Santana questioned her mother quietly. She immediately unlocked her car door and opened it slightly. With a roll of her feet she placed them to the ground and awaited her mother to move.

With a negative shake of her head her mother climbed out of the car and walked up to the front porch.

"Mom..why didn't you call?" the brown eyed girl questioned to no avail.

Santana gave her legs a quick stretch, slung her duffle bag over her right shoulder, and shut the car door. The brunette jogged up to her mother's side quickly as a small amount of fear crept into her heart. She had to admit there was a creepy vibe going on in the woods at night.

She rubbed her arms slightly as a cold breeze rusted in the air. "Mom are you sure she'll be awak-" Santana began to question as she met the front porch step.

"Maribel? Santana? What are you doing here at this time of night? Without a call none the less," a short woman voiced behind the screen door. She flicked on the lights and squinted at the two standing on her wooden porch.

"Alma," Maribel sighed, her shoulders slouched, hesitating to meet her mother-in-law's eyes.

Without another word the short statured woman opened her door and immediately grabbed the two inside. She flashed her granddaughter a small smile then wrapped her arms around Maribel, leading her to the kitchen table to talk.

"Santana…there is no need for you to hear this conversation. Please head to one of the guest rooms and make yourself at home," Alma Lopez offered while reaching over, flipping on the kitchen light.

Santana reached toward her heart and nodded slowly. It wasn't like she didn't hear the conversation before. Usually her abuela was the first person that her mother called after incidents like these. But why hadn't her mother called her tonight? Her thoughts were cut short when she heard low hoarse cries escape her mother's throat.

In all honestly no matter how many times she heard her mother crying she never got used to it. Eventually her body would just shut off. Her limbs became numb, as did her heart. They were safe, at least for the mean time, and that's all that mattered to her.

Her mother tried to explain to her once that none of this would happen if it weren't for the recession. There had been a lot going on in the past year. Her father's medical practice took a hard hit and the rest was history. Just a few months back they had to foreclose their house. Forcing them to move into a small townhouse located in the center of Lima Heights Adjacent.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks and sighed deeply. She couldn't be dwelling on this right now. Things will get better. They always do. In just a few days her dad would apologize and they'd be back to being a happy family.

"One big, old, happy family," the yawn crawled of her tongue as she lazily made her way.

The brunette flipped on the hallway lights and picked her favorite guest room. As a child she used to visit her grandmother all the time, and often found herself picking the same room to occupy each trip. It had been at least ten years since she had been back to the family ranch. She quickly tossed her duffle bag onto the bed and shut her door.

With a relaxed sigh she plopped down on the bed and gripped a pillow to immediately begin nuzzling.

A chuckle popped from her lips as she caressed the cold pillow, "Oh God..it even smells the same."

It felt amazing to be on a bed again. The townhouse they purchased only had two rooms. One was meant to be her bedroom but with her parents fighting every other night she willingly gave the other to her mom. It was only temporary Maribel had promised her daughter, only until her father got back on track.

Soon exhaustion took over the brunette as her eyes became heavier and heavier. Within a few minutes she succumbed to the land of her dreams.

"_Damn still 9.99? When will this go on sale? I don't have ten bucks to spend," she had been scrolling iTunes when her mother barged into the house. The sudden slam of the door caused Santana to jump up from her sitting position on the couch._

_The brunette shut her laptop and placed it on the coffee table off to the side, "Mom? Are you okay what's going on?"_

"_Pack. Now," were the only words that shot from her mother's lips, her wet shoes squeaking against the wooden floor of the living room. As she rushed through the room her eyes scanned everywhere._

"_What the hell is going on?" Santana questioned, her voice beginning to tremble with worry as she jolted from her seat, feet tripping as she rushed up to her room. _

_The sounds of drawers opening and silverware clattering echoed in the townhouse. "Please before your father get's home," Maribel yelled from the kitchen. _

_The brunette reached into her closet, hands shaking and a cold sweat forming on her back, grabbing all the clothes she could. The beat up duffle bag on the ground was quickly stuffed with every piece of clothing that would fit. _

_The last of her shoes were poured into the bag when another loud slam filled the house. _

"_Mom?" She screamed, blood furiously pumping through her veins._

_Just what the hell was going on?_

_Tan fingers hastily zipped the bag shut, tossing it over her shoulder before dashing to her dresser to grab her cell phone. The brunette sprinted out of her room and down the set of small stairs to meet her mother._

_Just as she reached the last step a snarl roared throughout the house. _

"_Maribel! Where the hell are you? I know you're here," a growl escaped the lips of the monster that had just burst through their front door. _

_Santana's blood froze. Her feet moved carelessly, stomping, crunching against the wooden steps beneath her. There was no way he had not heard her._

"_Got you," the snarl croaked out, poison bubbling up from the monster's throat. _

_A pair of hands reached out and gripped her shirt collar. Cell phone dropping from her hand and collapsing onto the staircase with a screen shattering crack._

_The brunette's neck craned as the back of her head met the staircase wall with a loud smack. A strangled cry escaped her lungs. Her eyes rolled back with pain, fingernails reaching to pierce into the skin of the one constraining her. _

"_Where is she?" the deep voice growled, his hands pulling tighter on her shirt, drawing her closer to his face._

_The hot breath from his words hit her forehead. Tears bundled at the corner of her eyes. She dare not let him see._

_She kept her eyes shut as she pulled her voice from its hiding place. "K..kitchen..the last place I hear her was the kitch-" her voice died in her throat as she was jolted forward before slammed back into the staircase wall. Neck craning once more, her head thrashed into the same spot as before._

The sudden burst of pain caused her sleeping body to lurch upward forcing her into a sitting position. A small trail of sweat ran from her forehead to her neck. Her lunges begged for air. She closed her eyes, heaving in and out quickly, until she could breathe regularly.

Her eyes scanned the room searching for some answer of the time. On the small wooden night stand next to the bed sat a small electronic alarm clock. It read in big, bright, orange numbers 10:30 am. The Latina groggily sat up in the guest bed and stretched with a gaping yawn.

"Jesus..," Santana grumbled under her breath as she lazily changed out of her old clothes. The brunette gripped her beat up bag and walked into the attached bathroom. After relieving herself, washing her hands, and brushing her teeth, she reached into her duffle bag. Finally making up her mind she picked out a small, red, mid thigh dress.

She slipped it on, applied some makeup, and then checked herself out in the small mirror staring back at her. Her fingers were halfway through her hair when a she noticed the small bruising along her collarbone.

"Damnit dad," she winced as she ran her finger over the blue and black mark, "I knew you played baseball in college. Never woulda guessed you had a grip like that."

Reaching into her pack she grabbed some concealer and a pair of black knee high boots with a small three inch heel.

She slipped on her boots and gently rubbed the concealer into her skin. After teasing her hair a bit she decided against tying it up. If there was even the slightest bit of last night's breeze still lingering she wouldn't need to worry about the early summer heat.

Tossing the duffle bag onto her bed once more she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She called out, almost swearing she could hear her voice echo in the cabin.

Two white coffee mugs sat on the dark wooden counter. She gripped one and brought it to her lips. Her tongue shakily swallowed the bitter black liquid.

The Latina shivered. The coffee was pure black, and cold as ice, evidently it had sitting there for a while.

"Man…Abuela used to cook breakfast when we come ove-" her words paused mid sentence as she realized the plate of fluffy, steaming pancakes sitting on the kitchen table.

The smell immediately hit her nostrils. Pumpkin. Pumpkin pancakes. She hadn't had these in ten years. Next to the plate stood a tall glass of what she could only assume was chocolate milk. With one gleeful sip it was confirmed.

"I know I haven't seen you in ten years granny but chocolate milk? Seriously? What am I a kid? Come on," that didn't stop her from finishing the entire glass.

A smile fought its way outside her lips. Alma Lopez would make this special treat every day for her granddaughter. The ranch would serve as a pumpkin patch during the fall holidays and normally she'd be left with too many to sell. So the obvious choice had been canning the prized squash.

Santana scrabbled to the plate and divulged into the mouth watering breakfast. Oh god it was if she had died and gone to heaven. They were even more amazing than she had ever remembered.

"A lot sweeter than I they used to be but God can that woman cook", when the meal was all said and done she couldn't help herself from licking the syrup off the fork.

The Latina slouched in her chair and rubbed her stomach happily. It was the first time in months that she had a hot meal for breakfast. She couldn't help but remember how her family used to dive into meals like this together.

In all honesty she couldn't wait to get back home. At least at home she had internet and could look up what courses she was enrolled in. NYADA was the chance of a life time. There she could start planning for college, hell, for the rest of her life. She had to get home to figure it out. Even if that meant her father was home as well.

After placing the dishes into the small dishwasher hidden under the counter the brunette made her way through to the back of the house. There she stood on the back porch exactly identical to the front. The only exception was instead of a rocking chair there was a two person love swing and a hammock.

She trotted down the steps and almost tripped once her heal met the unsteady earth of the wooded ranch.

"Fucking ranch," a growl of her own emerged, "These were one of the few pairs my parents didn't have to pawn. And I'd love to not break a freaking ankle!"

Her brown eyes shut in the sunlight, skin practically beaming from the warmth of the light. There was once again a slight breeze buzzing in the fresh crisp air.

Crossing her arms over her chest she once again opened her eyes, a smile now present on her face. She wobbly walked down the small dirt track that lead to the rows of Honeycrisp apple trees. Her grandmother and mother could be anywhere on the 50+ acre ranch.

The brunette made her way past the tenth tree in the first row when she heard an unfamiliar noise. The limb closest to the ground was shaking something stomping around the small branches.

Santana squinted at the tree. "What the hell?" she questioned under her breath. Just then a small feline head popped from the green leaves. A small mewing noise grumbled from its throat.

She stumbled back a bit surprised of the cat that was now staring back at her. The Latina stood on her tippy toes arched her pointer finger toward the nose of the cat. After a second of inspecting the finger the cat reached out and rubbed its cheek against her nail. A laugh popped from her lips as she gently ran her nails against the top of the feline's head.

A giggle bubbled from her cheeks,"Heh..cute."

At that instant a small vibration began at her feet. Something was coming, and it was headed right for them. It started at the far end of the second row of apple trees. A shadow blurring out in between each tree it pasted. Santana nervously bit her lip. Whatever it was, it was big.

Just then the figure weaved out from the second row and dashed into the first a few yards away from the Latina. The beast lifted into the air, it's hooves piercing the air wildly before being yanked down to a skidded halt. A loud whiney burst through it's lips.

"What the hell is that!?" Santana asked her eyes shining like a doe's in headlights. Her dark brown eyes met ones just as equally dark gazing back at her. It's head was held together with a black bridle.

The beast landed gracefully with a thump as a low rumble passed through it's nose. It's ears were pricked forward obviously interested in the girl cowering in fear.

Santana's hand dropped from the cat immediately. Her body stood frozen.

A tan southern hat poked out from above the chocolate colored steed. "Oops sorry about that Mam!" a slight southern accented voice from behind the head of the horse called out.

A pair of light brown beat up boots hung over the edge of the gelding. The black reins following suit. With a soft hop the rider landed on the ground.

"So that's where you've been hiding Lord Tubbington!" the rider reached up, attempting to grab the Bengal cat from the tree when they looked over and noticed the girl standing at the horse's side.

Santana's mouth gaped a bit. The rider before her was a woman. The boots gripped at the woman's ripped dark blue jeans, leading to a leather belt. She wore an unbuttoned blue and black flannel shirt, beneath it laid a white tank top. The Latina's eyes raked up her sun kissed neck to her face, where blue eyes pierced her own.

"Vause didn't mean to scare ya," the woman with golden, wavy hair smiled at her, right hand readjusting her tan cowboy hat while the left ran down the horses muzzle . Once again she turned toward the feline and gripped him from the tree.

The brunette nodded a bit, snapping her mouth shut.

The blonde held the cat to her cheek, eyes closed, nuzzling his head, and flashed a mouth full of teeth.

Santana gently bit her lip, suddenly she was nervous. A smile broke from her own lips as she watched the rider's interaction with the feline.

The blue eyes appeared once more, her smile never fading from her lips. She hastily wiped her hand on her jeans before extending it. "Brittany S. Pierce," the blonde exclaimed happily.

The Latina hesitantly extended out her hand and gripped onto the riders. "Um..Santana," she spoke her voice barley hiding her nerves.

"Well now that's a name you don't hear every day, huh?" Brittany questioned, "You related to Ms. Lopez?" their grip falling apart.

"Yeah..actually I'm her granddaughter," Santana replied with a small smile as the cat known as Lord Tubbington slouched in the riders arms to get more comfortable.

The rider flashed another smile that filled the brunette with an anxious feeling.

Smiles didn't come too often in the Lopez house hold. And when they did trouble wasn't far behind.

"Well now, any chance you might be looking for her?" the blue eyes danced playfully as the feline swatted as a fly that passed by.

Santana giggled softly, hand extending to pet the cat once more.

"Ha well you're right again there", she began and just as her fingers reached the head of the Bengal a loud snort exhaled next to the pair.

The brunette jumped slightly as a hoofed leg patted against the ground.

Brittany slightly threw her head back and laughed heartily, "Vause you green eyed monster! No need to get jealous if the pretty lady hasn't said hello yet."

The Latina felt her cheeks burn slightly. Her bottom lip slipped back into her mouth where her teeth chewed on it nervously. Tan hands extended, shifting over, and pressed gently against the length of his muzzle. Black painted nails trailed down the soft velvet of the steed's skin until it reached his nostrils.

Vause's tail brushed back and forth, combing the flies through the air. The tips of his ears splayed out to the sides as if he were relaxed. His red tongue snaked out and licked at her fingers slightly.

Brittany ran her hand down the chocolate steed's neck and patted it gently. Another laugh pushed pasted her lips, "You wouldn't happen to have anything sugary this morning did ya?"

"Oh sorry I must have had some syrup left on my fingers from the pancakes this morning," Santana giggled as his tongue snaked around her fingers.

Brittany gasped slightly and groaned, "Aw man..they wouldn't have happened to be pumpkin flapjacks were they? And a glass of chocolate milk?"

Was this girl psychic or something? She was getting everything right as if she had followed the brunette since she arrived.

Santana nodded slightly, her head tilting to the side, eyes questioning the blue ones before her.

"That was my breakfast. I just got done making it when Lord Tubbs decided to play a short game of hide and seek. I went running after him cause we've been having a ton of sightings of songdogs," the blonde sighed but didn't let it bother her for long.

She reached up and gripped a shining apple near Tubbs hiding spot and yanked it from the limb.

Santana's cheeked bathed red underneath the rays of the sun. Brown eyes watching as the blonde brought the apple to her lips, exhaled, and then proceeded to drag it along the length of her jeans. The question flew out before she could stop it, "Seriously…chocolate milk?"

Brittany pressed the apple to her lips and took a small bite. She shoved the apple slice into her cheek like that of a chipmunk and smiled, "Yup. Chocolate is an essential part of a healthy diet ya know?"

A smile attempted to peak from her lips as her teeth were still attached. Still she felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up quietly, "If it means anything at all..it was delicious."

"Well now as long as someone was able to enjoy 'em then that's all that mattered," Brittany spoke chewing on the juicy fruit.

Santana giggled again, her hand detaching from the chocolate horse's mouth up to the tip of his ear.

"What's a songdog?" the brunette questioned giving the tip a small flick.

"You ain't exposed to country much are you Mam?" the rider swallowed her first bite and raised an eyebrow, "Songdogs are coyotes. They love to be singing their songs to each other at night."

Santana nodded slightly. She had no idea that there were coyotes in this area. She had never seen any around the ranch when she was a child.

"Hey wanna try a famous Honeycrisp apple?" Brittany held the apple in her mouth after she asked and plucked another one from the same limb as before. She tossed the fruit to Santana who hastily grabbed it with both hands.

The brunette followed the same actions as the blonde, blowing on her apple and wiping it off before taking a bite. Her tongue met the sudden sensation of sweet delectable juice. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was probably the best apple she had ever had in her life.

The blonde smiled at her and pointed her apple at the brunette in a sort of cheers motion.

A laugh crackled from Santana's lips, her mouth still full of the delicious Honeycrisp.

The rider quickly took a few more bites before giving Vause the rest of the apple core, "Well now you wanna go find your grandma?"

Santana happily nodded, taking another bite of the apple, then did the same as Brittany.

"Tubbington I believe it's time for you to be on your way back to the house," Brittany squatted to the ground and placed him on the dirt path. With a smile she gave him a slight pop on the bum then looked up to her gelding, "Vause, since you got two nice treats, you up for taking a trip down to the lake again?"

The chocolate eyed gelding whinnied happily and stopped his front two hooves against the ground.

The blonde placed both her hands on her knees and pushed herself up. She patted Vause's side and guided him to turn just a bit toward Santana, his black saddle now making its appearance. Keeping her right arm on the horse's side she extended her left hand toward the Latina.

Puzzled, her left hand suddenly shot up to her tan cowboy hat and yanked it off. She scratched the brim against her scalp and thought aloud, "I shoulda figured with the way you're dressed you aren't country folk. Heh you may have to ride sidesaddle."

The Latina peered at the rider, "Sidesaddle?"

Brittany shook her head and placed her hat back on top of her blonde hair. The rider's sun kissed hand reaching out toward Santana's once more.

The brunette hastily grabbed on, her eyebrows shooting up without a clue what to do next.

"Here place your feet here," the blonde gently tapped her boot against the dangling silver stirrups, "Oh uh don't get your heel stuck in it".

Santana held onto Brittany as she pressed up with one black boot, and gripped onto the steed with the other. Her other foot met the first and she stood there still unsure how to get on without her dress tearing or Brittany getting an eyeful. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment on not knowing what to do.

"Turn around, grip the rein with your other hand and pop yourself on backwards onto the saddle" Brittany instructed.

Not needing to fall off the other side of the horse, she gripped on as tight as she could to the rein and pulled as she jumped up. Her back end rested on the black saddle with her legs dangling over the side.

Vause's neck cranked back into the air toward the Latina, a low rumble beginning in the back of his throat as his ears twitched back.

The blonde smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, "Next time just make sure you're wearing pants so you don't break this big guy's neck".

She hopped up behind Santana, allowing her to take up the whole length of the saddle, and took the reins from her gently.

"So", the blonde began as she tugged on the reins tightly turning Vause to the right to finish a circle. They were now facing down the path Santana was originally headed, "You're the boss's granddaughter huh? Whatcha doing out here so far from the city if I can ask?"

"Boss?" the Latina questioned before answering, "We um..came out here for a..family vacation."

"Oh well what a nice place to enjoy a vacation," the rider smiled as she gave a small yank to the reins.

Vause gave a small whinny and began to trot happily down the dirt path.

Santana immediately gripped onto the first thing she saw which happened to be the saddle horn.

Brittany gave a small chuckle and closed the gap between their arms, holding Santana in position making sure she wouldn't fall.

"So um..what are you doing here exactly? My abuela doesn't usually have guests up here..or well I mean she never did when I was here", the brunette questioned, her voice shaking with the trotting of the horse.

"Hm? Well you see I'm from Austin, Texas. My parents ended up moving up here when my pa was offered a better job at Muskingum University," the blonde haired cowgirl answered respectfully.

The Latina's scrunch brow went unnoticed by the driver behind her, "College? But that would make you?"

"Twenty Ms. Santana," Brittany continued to answer, "I go to school there for a degree in Biology since my pa gets me free tuition. Each summer since I started University I've gotten an internship at your…What did you call her abuela was it? Her ranch."

"Oh..lucky I'm seventeen. I start college in the fall," Santana replied back, body bouncing up and down on the horse's backside.

"Well now what are you gonna be going for Ms. Santana?" the blonde curiously asked.

"Right now I'm undeclared but I'd love to go for something with singing…anything artsy really. I'll be going to NYADA. It's one of the best theatre schools around," the brunette voiced.

Vause trotted along peacefully down the dirt path. His hooves kicked up small pebbles as he moved along the trail.

"That's mighty fine. Hey Vause when I said trip I didn't mean a year long one," Brittany smirked behind the Latina and moved her arms even tighter toward the girl. Her sun kissed fingers doubled up on the amount of rein and gave a hard yank as her heels pressed into his sides gently.

The chocolate steed suddenly jolted his front hooves in the air. Gravity made work of Santana's body allowing her to fall back into Brittany.

Tan hands reached around, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, terrified as hell to fall off the gelding. She buried her forehead into the rider's collar.

Vause planted his hooves back to the ground and bolted off. The sudden jolt of his force causing both of the girls bodies to bounce against his back.

When a small laugh crept into her ears Santana opened her eyes. She hesitantly looked up at the blonde haired rider she was gripping so tightly to. Heart racing, her cheeks turned dark red when she noticed their position.

Quickly scrambling, her nails clawed against the leather of the seat, reaching for the saddle horn. Cheeks burning slightly as her stomach turned uneasy. There was that nervous feeling again.

Brittany glanced down her blue eyes meeting Santana's. A smile painted on her lips as her golden hair shimmered in the sunlight, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. Ain't nothing gonna hurt you while I'm around. I gotcha"

For some odd reason, Santana didn't mind staying at the Lopez Family Ranch for a while longer.


End file.
